Kencan?
by scarletfanfic
Summary: ini semua karna Ino! Ino sahabat pirangnya itu sekaligus musuhnya yang menjadi awal masalahnya. tapi sepertinya Sakura harus berterimah kasih kepada sahabat pirangnya itu karna dia Sakura menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya lupa akan sang pujaan hati./Gak pintar bikin summary/typo eyd dll bertebaran


**Oneshoot**

 **Naruto punya masashi kishiomoto**

 **Genma S x Sakura H**

 **Dont like dont read!**

 **Happy reading^^**

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura kunoichi sekaligus murid hokage ke lima itu sedang menggerutu.

"Lihat saja Ino beraninya kau menganggu acara liburku." Gumam Sakura dengan wajah sebal

Bagaimana dia tidak sebal? Pagi pagi buta sahabatnya itu datang ke apartementnya menganggu acara tidurnya dan seenak jidatnya mengatakan bahwa gadis itu ada kencan hari ini.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Jidat lebar bangun!" Ino menyingkirkan selimut yang menyelimuti Sakura membuat sang empu mengerang

"Hey! Kau akan terlambat jika begini."

"Apaan sih Ino-pig hari ini aku diber libur kau lup-"

"Kaukan ada kencan Sakura sayang jadi kau harus di make over secantik mungkin."

Dan sukses perkataan Ino membuat Sakura bangun dari alam mimpinya

"Tu-tunggu kau bilang? Kencan?"

Ino menganguk

"Rasanya aku tidak pernah janji dengan seseorang.." Sakura kemudian menatap Ino yang sekarang nyengir

"Hehe... maaf jidat."

"INO-PIG!"

 _End flashback_

* * *

"Beraninya dia melaukan hal ini padaku."

"Dan lagi siapa cowok beruntung yang akan bersamaku."

Jujur Sakura bahkan tak tahu siapa teman kencannya. Tapi dalam pikirannya mungkin itu Naruto atau Rock Lee wajar kan karna mereka menyukai Sakura dan Ino tak perlu repot repot mencari shinobi atau warga sipil lain. Ya itulah pemikiran Sakura.

Sakura mulai mencari dimanakah Naruto/Rock Lee berada tapi dia tidak melihat tanda tanda rambut mangkok ataupun jabrik milik Naruto dan Lee.

"Ah summimasen.." Seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura

"GENMA-SENSEI!" Ucap Sakura tak percaya melihat Genma yang kini di hadapannya

"Sakura? Wah sungguh kebetulan sekali kita bertemu ya." Ujar Genma sambil menggaruk kepalanya

Sementara Sakura mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan keberadaan Genma disini.

'Tidak mungkin dia kan? Mana mungkin Genma-sensei mau menerima ajakan kencan dari si Ino-pig.' Batin Sakura

"Ngomong ngomong kau sedang apa disini Sakura?" Tanya Genma

"EH! Anoo.. itu menunggu seseorang-"

"Ino?" Genma tiba tiba memotong ucapan Sakura

"Eh?"

"Ino kah?" Tanya Genma lagi

'Tu-tunggu jadi apa benar Genma-Sensei? Pig sialan.' Batin Sakura

"Wah aku tidak menyangka jika akan berkencan dengan kunoichi cantik sepertimu hahaha." Ucap Genma dengan tawa yang menurut Sakura sepeti mengejek daripada memuji

"Sakura." Panggil Genma

"Y-ya." Jawab Sakura gugup

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Sensei?"

Sakura hanya menaikkan alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti

"Ayolah. Shizune saja kau panggil senpai umurku tak jauh beda dengan Shizune Sakura." Pinta Genma

Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Sakura terkikik geli

"Baiklah baiklah Genma-senpai."

"Jangan ada embel embel cukup Genma saja. Akan aneh jika kita berkencan kau memanggilku seperti itu."

Sakura yakin bahwa sekarang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus ketika mendengar Genma mengatakan "Kencan" bersamanya

"Kau sakit? Apa kau malu?" Tanya Genma menggoda Sakura

"A-apaan sih Genma-san jangan mulai." Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dari Genma ketika pemuda itu dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya

"Jangan kaku begitu kau bisa memanggilku **Genma-kun** saja."

Jika Sakura Hinata mungkin ia sudah pingsan ditempat daritadi tapi sayangnya Sakura bukan Hinata :) jadi gak jadi pingsan.

"Baiklah baiklah. Jadi kita mau kemana?"

"Kedai ichiraku saja."

* * *

"Wow kau kuat juga ya makannya." Ucap Genma menatap Sakura kagum ketika Sakura tengah menyantap mie ke 5 nya itu

Jujur Sakura malu bukan main disaat perjalanan mereka beberapa shinobi dan warga menyapa mereka dan saat diperjalanan mereka bertemu team 10.

"Ara ara Sakura-chan~" Ino mulai menggoda sahabatnya yang hanya dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Sakura

"Sakura krauk..krauk dan Genma-sensei? Krauk.. tak pernah terlintas dipikiranku bahwa kalian akan berkencan." Ucap Choji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya

'Aku bahkan tidak tau mengapa sekarang aku disini Choji.' Batin Sakura

"Yaaa seperti yang kau lihat doakan kami ya." Ucap Genma sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa

Dan ketika mereka masuk ke kedai Ichiraku tak disangka ada diskon jika seorang pasangan datang kesana. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura menyesal mengusulkan untuk ke Ichiraku karna hal itu membuat Ayame mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi beruntunglah dengan diskon karna dia sudah mengahabiskan 4 mangkok.

"Kalau makan pelan pelan Sakura-chan." Genma mengelap sisa kuah di bibir Sakura dengan tangannya

"Makanannya gak akan lari kok." Bisik Genma di telinga Sakura sensual

"Ge-genma-san berhenti menggodaku!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Genma tertawa sambil memegang perutnya

Dia tak menyangka menggoda Sakura akan semenyenangkan ini.

* * *

"Arigatou Genma-san atas semuanya dan mienya..." Setelah menghabiskan 5 mangkok Genma yang membayarnya

"Santai saja Sakura." Genma tersenyum kecil

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Sakura mengulang perkataan Genma tidak mengerti

"Apakah kau ada rasa denganku? Setelah semua yang kita lalui?" Tanya Genma

Jujur Genma mungkin tidak setampan Uchiha Sasuke sang pujaannya tapi dia menarik dan ada hal dari Genma yang membuat Sakura nyaman dengan lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak mau berbasa basi dalam hal ini jadi langsung intinya saja Haruno Sakura maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Kekasih Shiranui Genma?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak menolak maksudnya."

 **Owari**

Gimana? Bagus gak? Jelek gak? Iya pasti :(

Hehe.. saya tiba tiba kepikiran buat GenmaSaku bahkan diotak saya sudah banyak crack pair yang mau saya buat seperti DaruiSakura

Tau Darui kan? Yang dari Kumogakure itu loh yang kulitnya item sexy ituuu

Dan juga Shee yang ganteng itu

Jangan lupa Omoi yang dulu termasuk chara fav saya bahkan ketika hiatus di Naruto dan kembali setiap makan permen saya keinget si omoi

Maaf ya kalau Genma ooc disini :(

-Ra


End file.
